


Leather

by Glinda



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Leather Kink, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that Hermione has loved for as long as she can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Vagina Fest. I do not believe for one moment I'm the only person to have written leather as a kink in this fandom, nevermind at all.

She'd always loved books, they'd been her safest hideaway for as long as she could remember. The smell of aging leather and paper was a comfort, the way the books that lived too long in her school bag took on a hint of chocolate and vanilla an unexpected pleasure. How her fingers came to smell of leather after a long day buried in research was a reassurance of a day well spent. She would even catch herself playing with the leather shoulder strap of her bag (canvas bags having long ago been forsaken as too weak for her book carrying requirements) in times of stress for the comfort it brought. It seems perfectly natural that where once the smell of leather had been the smell of safety and comfort, as she matures and learns the pleasures of her own body, the combined smell of herself and leather on her fingers becomes synonymous with everything she desires.

She has little interest in Quidditch, and what little she has begins and ends with supporting Harry and Ron. But sometimes when the weather is too bad to practice, the pair of them spend hours throwing a quaffle back and forth, often over her head while she works. Often afterwards, Ron comes and leans on the back of her chair to ask her questions about the homework she's already finished, when she turns to speak to him, his hands are close and she gets a waft of leather from them. Sometimes it's all she can do not to suck his fingers into her mouth. Listening to Lavender bitch at him to go scrub his hands later gives her a stab of something half jealousy and half triumph that she doesn't understand.

Years later, when they are bound together with gold and magic, she has a library all of her own to work in. They've been researching some strange new spell that is foiling the Aurors with Harry all day, but for the last half hour she's been lulled into a half doze by the steady thud of the boys throwing a quaffle back and forth in the next room. Loathe as she is too admit it, her head is every bit as ready to explode as they had earlier claimed. Still she stares determinedly at the page in front of her, refusing to acknowledge the sounds of Harry leaving in search of Ginny and food. As Ron carefully parts her from the reading she can no longer see properly, she realises that for the first time in many years her fingers must smell of leather and she longs for a few moments alone to indulge a certain old pleasure. From his position crouched in front of her chair he is looking up at her oddly holding her hands gently. She opens her mouth to question him, when he draws her left hand to his mouth, sucking each finger into his mouth in turn. Its unexpected, sure they've got into a complete mess in the kitchen and then eaten said mess of each other happily, but this, so close to her own unacknowledged desires, is different. Her tired mind clears for a moment and she indulges her sixteen-year-old self and pulls his other hand towards her own mouth and mirrors the gesture. The smell of leather fills her nose and then the taste is on her tongue, and its every bit as heady as her teenage fantasies. She loses herself in the sensations for a moment, only realising that her eyes have closed when the soft pop of Ron releasing her thumb causes her to open them again. His voice is odd with desire and relief as he suggests that clearly they both like the taste of leather on each other's skin. She feels the blush rising as she nods shyly in response, but the unashamed sound of desire she allows herself as she sucks his thumb back into her mouth compensates somewhat. He gently pulls her to her feet, snatching up a leather bookmark from the table, before pushing her firmly up against the bookshelf behind them. Trailing the leather over her skin, following its path with his tongue, as he slowly undoes her blouse. As her blouse falls to the floor she spins them round to return the favour, relishing the taste of skin and leather as he babbles out his own teenage fantasies borne of her own lingering scent of book leather.

She remembers suddenly the rather odd lingerie shopping trip she and Ginny had taken a few months previously. While magic avoided the joys of spending a fortune on new bras as pregnancy changing Ginny's body at will, maternity bras were a muggle contraption that she found useful if embarrassing to purchase. Thus Hermione had found herself trying on an increasingly ridiculous selection of bras to compensate. The height of this had been a leather affair that was, as they'd joked when Ginny had discovered it, a bit Xena warrior princess. Yet, alone in her cubicle listening to the shop assistant explain the mechanics of Ginny's bra to her through the wall, she can't help but enjoy the sensation. The leather somehow managing to make her feel safe and secure, yet also excited. The assistant must have read something in her expression, for while Ginny was paying for her new discovery, she'd discretely mentioned that the bra came in less garish varieties. Hermione had never quite plucked up the courage to go back alone to ask but there were some advantages to being a witch.

Placing her hands on her underwear, she whispers the words of a spell to change the material they're made of. The blatant look of lust Ron gives her when he looks up from peeling her tights off, assures her that this was an excellent plan. He falls forward briefly to nuzzle and lick between her legs , and she in turn lets her head fall back almost overwhelmed by the sudden abundance of what she'd been craving for so long. Too soon he pulls himself up, but hands and mouth caressing her breasts over and under the leather is somehow just as good. Sliding her hands down his sides, she steals his leather belt for later and lets his trousers fall to the floor in a heap around his ankles. She realises that underneath his own underwear is mysteriously no longer cotton either and she smiles into the leather-flavoured kiss they share. Forsaking the feel of leather against her back she pulls him down to the floor where they can enjoy the full pleasure of the taste of leather and each other.


End file.
